Primera Espada Orihime
by KazumaKaname
Summary: made I thought it was awesome and liked my idea for a fic... So if this is good give them credit, otherwise they're the ones to blame! /passes out pitchforks and flaming torches.


The heads of every Arrancar turned and they glared as the doors to the throne room of the Primera Espada Queen Inoue were kicked open by a group of arrogant Shinigami wearing the shihakusho that marked them as captains of the Thirteen Court Guard squads...the bloodthirsty psychopaths dedicated to ruining the fragile peace our queen created and bringing back the days where even children were preyed upon thanks to the hollows boundless hunger. The three captains walked through the assembled ranks of arrancar as if they were less than dirt. The master of the Fury Corps, Lord Zaraki the Fifth Espada threw his zanpakuto in front of them sending a blast wave of reishi at the intruders. If it wasn't for the mountains of corpses he created during the Unification War I would think that he didn't even know how to use the damned rusted thing. Even though the blast would've wiped out a swarm of Menos it didn't even muss their hair. The rest of the espada moved into a defensive formation behind The Fury lest they get cut down thanks to The Quinto's still excessive bloodlust...how that pink haired human child feels comfortable around him is yet another mystery.

The leader of the group raised his hands and told him that he was merely seeking an audience with the legendary Bloody Rose of Los Noches. The Queen motioned to prompt the intruder to continue. He introduced himself as Sousuke Aizen and offered her the opportunity to kneel down and serve him as both HIS Primera Espada and offered her a place in his bed if she could prove herself to be useful. The reiatsu in the room flared to a level so lethal that the servants and lower ranked soldiers evacuated The Capitol in fear that the burst would bring the dome crashing down on their heads. Aizen, ever the arrogant bastard activated his shikai and walked through the storm of blades and ceros in a leisurely stroll. He placed his right hand on the Queen's exquisately beautiful perfectly s...sorry I tend to get carried away with myself when I describe Her Glorious Majesty...where was I...The Queens only Fraccion finally broke out of his stupor to tear Sousuke's head off. His furious charge was interrupted by arterial spray from a wound that suddenly appeared on his chest. The only thing thicker than The Guardians Hierro is his empty skull...it seems as if there's another being that causes me to break my composure...

Her Glorious Majesty, The Bloody Rose, Savior of Hu...Queen Inoue crushed her thrones armrests in an out of character burst of barely controlled rage. She stood up and for the first time in 50 years drew her blade. Aizen merely smirked as the wave of bloodlust passed over him while his followers could barely stand. He casually snapped his fingers and stepped to the side letting The Great Queen see something that caused her mind to reel and break her concentration.

The Venerable Western Flame Dragon and the Young Northern Ice Dragon were lying face down in pools of their own blood. The Flame Dragons long beard was drenched in blood, his right arm was missing and his left was hanging on by a tendon with the flesh that normally displayed his Number Two tatoo blackened by frostbite. The Ice Dragons Fraccion, The Shark Empress was on top of her masters upper torso as if trying to shield him. His lower half was nowhere to be found. Even stranger was the hole in The Shark Empresses chest, a hole the same size as her masters Icicle blade.

Somehow the tiny human childs blade had found its way into Lord Zarakis throat.

The Snow Maiden was standing over her master, The Baboon Kings body with a horrified expression on her face.

All four of The Wolf Lords limbs were severed and deep wounds were all over his body. Wounds which could only have been inflicted by his Fraccions release.

The Octava Espada was missing, his daughter ignored what was happening around her as she collected a strange green goo. When it moved on its own I thought that another one of Queen Inoues attempts at creating something edible out of food from the world of the living gained sentience.

The Guardians brothers mate was impaled on his spear and her sword was hilt deep in his stomach.

The Bee stood over her lovers slowly vanishing corpse staring at her venemous stinger.

The Guardians sisters held each other in abject terror at the field of horrors.

The Queens rage was honed into a razors edge, her glare could've killed lesser beings. The Six Palace Guardians attacked the intruders while she charged Aizen. None of the white haired Shinigamis sword extensions connected with any of the Shun Shun Rikka, but they fell anyway. Inoue's hand was cut off by the blind swordsmans blade just as it wrapped around Captain Aizens throat.

He smiled at the captive Queen and told her that if she kneeled he would allow her to use her powerful magic to undo the deaths of her servants and comrades.

Terrified by the idea of losing her friends, The Queens indominatable will faltered for the first time in her existance. She hanged her head in resignation and started to bend her knee.

Her fraccion, the mute Beast stood up and approached Aizen with his blade drawn.

"No, I have to, it's the only way to save them," his master pleaded.

"It's useless you're under my absolute illusion, you see what I want you to see, you will do what I want you to do, if you go against my will your Queen..."

"I know, you can cloud anyones eyes and blind them to reality...thankfully I've never taken this ridiculous mask off," he said as he took his horned helm off and the illusion with it. He moved faster than even The Queen could see and tore the smug bastards arms off, he span and shattered the white haired captains knee separating his leg from his body. He pointed a finger over his shoulder and fired a tiny cero oscuras through the blind swordsman. The blind man tried to dodge it, but each time he tried the compressed cero grew larger and larger. He tried to escape by destroying a wall, but the cero expanded to match it. When it finally made contact with his skin it surrounded him as if it was a second skin. A chain shot out and attached itself to the orange haired guards hand. He pulled the screaming blind man and forced him to kneel alongside the other doomed intruders.

The blind man spouted some inane nonsense about justice, the guard chose to cut the mans tongue out rather than point the holes in his logic because even a child could see them.

Aizen lost his smug attitude when he was sodomized by his own zanpakuto...his unsheathed zanpakuto.

The white haired man earned pity thanks to his sob story. He was unchained and helped to his feet. The story moved Queen Inoues bodyguard so much that Gin Ichimaru was given a painless death for harming His Mistress.

When The Queen was finished healing the wounded Arrancar, she approached her fraccion. Not stepping out of character even after something so monumentous, The Baboon King shouted "SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TALK!?"

That earned a smirk from Inoues Protector, "I could always talk, but unlike you I have the wisdom to keep my damned mouth shut."

"Well he has you pegged," The Snow Maiden said after a slight chuckle.

"Tch, freaking bastard, you're even cockier than that damned Shinigami!"

"But unlike him I have the strength to back it up..." the smirk left his face when he saw the sad look in his Queens eye.

"How long have you been stronger than me? If you're so strong then why are you my fraccion and not The Emperor? Was it all a joke?! You enjoyed watching me struggle to bring order and justice to Hueco Mundo and now you plan on destroying it just for kicks!?"

"Why would you think that?

"With your true strength we could have ended the war years earlier...the enemies that we had to kill would've surrendered if they felt your true strength! There was so much needless bloodshed! Did you enjoy listening to me cry over their corpses after their unneccessary deaths!? ANSWER ME!

The Orange Haired Arrancar takes his Queens hand, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I died from starvation in the world of the living in a time before the Heian era, I was murdered because a foreigner landed on the shore and married a local, the foreign borne woman chose to kill Lord Ishida rather than be forced to share the perverted bastards bed. She was killed by the his soldiers after she sent a dozen to hell with him with her bare hands. My father was a retired samurai, when he returned to the village he had killed most of the soldiers in the lords manor in revenge but lost his life to a cowards arrow in the back. I tried to find work in neighboring towns villages even the big city but we couldn't save any money let alone hold off starvation. My sisters heard me accept an offer to prostitute myself to feed them, Karen jumped out of a window and planted a knife in the merchants head, she asked me if she was really that much of a burden. When I told her that I'd to anything to keep them well fed both of my sisters held each other and ran blades through their hearts. They believed that if they died I wouldn't have to be burdened by them. They didn't know that they were the only reason I had for living now that our parents were gone. We found ourselves in the same place in the afterlife as we were when we died. Thanks to the bigots in the soul society I couldn't find work. We resorted to petty crimes until a black robed soldier grabbed me by the back of my shirt. My sister screamed "Don't you fucking dare touch my brother" when I got pinned to the ground. A ball of what I would later find out was called Reishi flew at the shinigami taking his head off in a crimson explosion. The blast drew the attention of more black clad swordsmen. We were surrounded but would have been happy to go down fighting if the shinigami weren't called off by their leader, a woman with kind eyes. She took us to her husband who told us he was our older half brother. Kaien died in a sword duel trying to live up to his fathers legend. I realized that's why our father quit and chose to become a rural doctor. We met our parents again for the first time in a while, Karen and Yuzu were overjoyed. We became friends with our ancestors. It turned out that our father came from a long line of warriors and excorcists that became the Shiba Clan and one of the foundations of the Soul Society. Everything was fantastic for the next decade, I rose in rank to Kenpachi of the combat division with Karen as my Lieutenant while Yuzu became Captain of the 4th Division. Everything was fine until Karen found out that a noble took a beautiful girl who worked at her favorite ramen stand...I believe her name was Naruko...If I remember right she bonded with Yuzu when we were still orphans in The Rukongai when she found Yuzu being bullied over her hair color only to be surprised that Yuzu could fight them all off at once. High General Barrangan Luisenbarn ordered Narukos death for cutting the noblemans balls off, using them as an ingredient in ramen soup and force fed him his own testicles. We tried to talk that old asshole out of it, but had no choice but to try and break her out. Our parents died after they took Barrangans head, killed his officers and fought five captains at once. Something inside of me broke when I saw them die. I stopped running and fired a cero. I was surprised because I thought only hollows could do that. I reached up and felt the bone mask. I took our parents remains with us to Hueco Mundo refusing to let them rest in a place filled with such trash. Our half siblings were ignorant of what happened but had their noble status stripped from them as a consequence of our actions. As we travelled across Hueco Mundo we were under constant attack, eventually my sisters hollowfied. They kept each others spirits up while the only thing I could focus on was protecting them. I grew more and more powerful as I grew emptier and emptier. Eventually I saw everything other than protecting them as meaningless. That was until we were attacked by a group of Elite Shinigami who called themselves Squad Zero. Before I could fight them you and your Shun Shun Rikka preempted their attack and fought to protect my sisters. I didn't have enough emotions left to appreciate your beauty and grace but I was moved by a hollows willingness to protect the innocent. I knew that even though every world I've lived in has been utterly corrupt and filled with terrible people that if you were successful you would turn even this empty hell into a paradise. I regained more of my emotions as I fought as your Fraccion, I never fought at my true level because I knew that I would be made The Leader...If that happened then the world would be shaped by my misery and darkness rather than your beautiful ideals and your inner light. The new world we would have created would have been just as miserable and empty as every other so I stood at your side hiding how I felt about you. Now that I've removed my mask I can't hold these feelings back anymore. I know that other Arrancar have tried to show you their strength so you'd invite them to your chambers, but I don't want that to be why you select me. I want you to know that you always had and will always have my heart."

"The reason I've never taken a lover was because my heart has always belonged to you and only you. Renji was right, you are the most powerful idiot in Hueco Mundo"

"Naruko would take exception to that."

"I've wanted you for centuries and you've never realized it, I was afraid that you were a eunuch you gigantic idiot!"

"Well maybe I am dumber than she is...then again she hasn't noticed her fraccions feelings towards her so we might actually be even."

"Would you marry me? And before you answer don't give me your "inner darkness" crap, you know that I can take that away.

"Of course, my Queen."

"Thank you my Emperor"

"Do the two of you really have to say everything word for word?"

"Of course they did Mr Schiffer, you know that my daddy has to wear his hollow armor to keep all of that cheese in"

"I am NOT filled with cheese!"

"You're right dear there's just as much sappiness"

"Daddies a sap! Daddies a sap!" chimed in Mamoru, Ichika's younger brother.

"He's also full of cra..."

"No foul language in front of my kids Ulquiorra!"

"So much for ruling on justice and compassion rather than overwhelming power and inspiring terror"

Orihime giggles and says "You know that's just for running the world...I'll skin anyone who so much as looks sideways at my children alive!"

"What happened to Captain Smug Jerk?"

"Well Ichika, you know how ever since your reiatsu sense developed you could see sudden flares of reishi colored in extreme pain?"

"You haven't killed him for hurting mommy?"

"There are worse things than death...remember that the next time you're tempted to remove your eye and watch my wife change you perverted freak!"

Ulquis a pervy! Ulquis a pervy" sang Mamoru.

"Daddy told me he'd shove your head up your ass the next time he finds your eye dust in his bedroom"

"That isn't physically possible Ichika"

"That's what he told daddy then he told me that if you stretch the spine out, bend it backwards while using reishi to keep the bones and cartilage flexible then you can make the head reach your victims butt!"

"I don't believe that i..."

"It's totally possi...heyyyyy daddy, is that guy you showed me Sousuke Aizen?"

"I always wanted to find out whether or not it was possible, thankfully Mayuri gave me a hand"

"Alright Mamoru, Ichika, you two have to go and wash up for the ceremony."

"What's going to happen mommy?"

"When the arrancar gather we'll all channel our reishi into the land which should react with the mixture Mayuri created. It will turn the barren wasteland into a place more fertile than anywhere else in the world of the living or the Soul Society. Every year we'll repeat the ceremony until Hueco Mundo is changed, the food grown on our farms and in the wild will turn even the weakest hollows into arrancar and end their hunger. Only new hollows will have to eat and the rest of us can eat only when we feel like it"

"Orihime I know that this isn't the best time, but I found a new ability called Segunda Eta...why are you smirking Ulquiorra? Grr...whatever, anyway if I use up all of my Reiatsu it should convert all of Hueco Mundo instantly...but I'll just be a regular plus. If you want to choose another..."

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"What the hell was that!?"

"I just discovered something humans call memes, that's my favorite one after the funny kitties," Orihime says with a warm smile.

"So you'd still lov..."

"FALCON PAAANNNCCHH!" "You know that won't change anything Ichigo...and if Ulquiorra tried anything, I'll skin him for you" she says and then pecks him on the cheek.

"God I love you."

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I just felt like screaming FALCON PUNCH!...I didn't hit you that time did I?"

"Sappy sappy!"

"Alright, alright, just clean up and we'll head out"

"Daddy, What will happen to the Espada when there's peace?"

"We'll still have to conquer the Soul Society, but my clan should lend a hand to minimize the bloodshed. After we take over we'll get rid of the corrupt families and criminals the central 46 protected. The extra energy will be used ot help the starving in the poorer districts and lure hollows in the world of the living to Hueco Mundo"

"So there will still be stuff for me to fight when I become an Espada?"

"Of course there will!"

"After the ceremony we'll eat a special meal I made for the feast!"

"You made enough food for every Arrancar!?" Everyone said at once (even Mamoru!)

"Yep!"

"What did you make?"

"Well after Gordon Ramsey was stabbed to death by a disgruntled chef he gave me his cook book"

"The strange entities have breached the outer perimeter! Casualties among the Numeros has surpassed NINE THOUSAND! Narukos shadow clone army has been wiped out, the Privaron have been defeated and are being evacuated to the medical division...oh god it's coming in! Are...are those tentacles!? Oh God! Sweet Hime help us! KILL IT WITH FIRE KILL IT WITH FIRE KILLITWITH...MMMPPHFFFFF!"

"There will always be an enemy to fight as long as people are suicidal enough to let your mother within a mile of a kitchen." The Emperor said as he drew Zangetsu and put his helmet on. 


End file.
